


The Rare Blonde Fox Named Naruto

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Feminization, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Ino is a brat, Kitsune, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male!Hinata, Minato is Boruto and Menma's dad, Naruto will speak weird in the first chapters, Tags will be added, Uke harem, Uzumaki Mito bashing, Yaoi, many cute babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: He is the last of his kind, a rare blonde kitsune who decided he wants revenge when his pack gets murdered . He ends up in Konoha and gets more then he wanted what he finds there . Where it the Uchihas or is someone else behind the screen of hate ?





	The Rare Blonde Fox Named Naruto

_A soft sound came out of a young little fox, it was hurt as blood was dripping on the ground . The young kit looked around, looking for his mommy and daddy ._

_' mew .. ' He did not understand, they were here a minute ago, they were playing and eating fish . Everything was okay ._

_' mew .. ' He was sad he wanted his mommy and daddy ._

_The smoke was thick, and it was hard to breath ._

_The kit did not understand the horrors, he did not understand the war that just happened ._

_He stepped on something he looked, he looked happy an other kit !_

_He pushed his nose against his forehead, but it was still it did not respond back . The poor kit did not understand it was dead, he walked on with his tail down ._

_The thick smoke was slowly disappearing, he was scared and alone ._

_' mew .. ' He almost started to cry, but then he found them ! He found his mommy and daddy, he ran so fast as he could ._

_His little legs hurt, his feet hurt, his little head hurt, but he did not care he found his mommy and daddy ._

_' mew ! ' He jumped on his mommy .' mew ! ' He licked her face, and then her ear but she did not move . He slowly looked at his daddy .' mew ! ' His face was facing the ground, the young kit was still ._

_Maybe they were asleep .._

_He was pretty tired himself, he jumped down and sat between his parents . He closed his eyes as he sighed he felt safe and warm ._

_He has yet to understand that they were not his mommy and daddy anymore ._

_They were corpses from a war that destroyed many lives ._

' Sasuke-kun ! ' Shouted every female in the class, as the raven haired boy walked in . The boy rolled his eyes, stupid fangirls why could he not go to a male only school ! His friend Kiba jumped right after him in .' Ladies ! ' The girls looked at him blankly, before they were again screaming in joy as they looked at Sasuke .

' So not fair ..' Kiba whined Shino who stood behind him, looked bored asual . ' Sasuke is really popular, just accept that .'

Kiba tried to look angry, but gave up he was tired trying to get attention from least one female .

' Hey at least one gave attention to you .' 

' Who would that be stupid .'

' Your mother .' Was Shino's comeback, Sasuke tried not to smirk .' Fuck you Shino ! ' 

' Alright everyone go to your seats ! ' Iruka shouted .

( **Uchiha house** ) 

' Good morning idiots ! ' Shouted a very happy Obito as he walked into the kitchen .

' Says the idiot himself .' Shisui answered as he drank his tea, while looking at the news paper .' You know you love me .' Obito said as he stole a muffin, but Itachi quickly took it back . ' Be nice only good boys get a muffin .' As he mocked him Obito stuck out his tongue .

' But Tobi is a good boy senpai ! ' Obito grins while moving his hips in a lewd way .' Don't let Uncle Fugaku see you talk like that .' Shisui stood up as he put the newspaper down

.' What is he gonna do roll up this newspaper and hit me to dead .'

' Maybe I will .' Obito jumped up .' It was Shisui ! ' As he ran away but took the muffin back again .' Obito ! ' 

Shisui looked at Mikoto who smiled while trying not to laugh .' You are scary aunty Mikoto .' Shisui said .' Oh let me have my fun .' As she stops using chakra on her voice, she sounded now like a female .' Where is uncle Fugaku ? '

' He is out to the hogake tower with the other clan heads .' She said . ' What why ? ' 

Shisui has a bad feeling _there is no war or fighting why are ..._

' Well ... ' 

' Aunty Mikoto is this dangerous .' He now has to know his feelings for protecting his family was big, it's an Uchiha thing being possessive over your dear people .

' Listen carefully they don't know themselves they ...'

( **Hogake tower** ) 

' Hogake-sama what is ...' Fugaku swallows his pride and fear back in, as he stared with wide eyes at the thing sitting on the couch .

Other clan heads looked in horror as their big fear was coming back to life .

' T-This is ...' Hiruzen damned himself for stuttering but who blamed him .

Minato was no clan head but he was there at the worse moment, he wanted to run and find his son Boruto . ' It's a ...' He was glad for his Anbu mask, so the thing will never know how pale and sick Minato felt 

' Hello ! ' The kitsune said as he looked around .' Hello .' Minato bowed to him as it stared at him .' Hello ! ' He said again as also bowed, others looked at Minato in shock . He felt now dumb for doing it, he dared to look at the Kitsune he was surprised for the blond hair and blue eyes .

The were normally ... Red haired with green eyes .

' It .. Can not speak ? '

' Are you deaf Uchiha .' Hiashi hissed at him .' But he ...'

' Are you deaf Uchiha ! ' The blonde turned to him .' What ! ' 

' Are you deaf Uchiha ! Hello ! What ! ' The kitsune also stood as he did not really understand .' Oh this must ....'

Danzo who also was in the room, smirked a bit but still stayed a few feet away from it .' It's his first time in human form .'

' Hello ! Uchiha ! ' He poked Fugaku's chest who almost got a heart attack, and then the kitsunes eyes flashed red .

( **Uchiha house** )

' A what now ! ' Shisui screamed .

' What's wrong ? ' Itachi came back with the muffin and Obito with a red cheek .' Why are you ... Shisui are you okay ? '

' Shisui please calm down, the head clans, Danzo-sama and Hogake-sama know what they are doing .' Mikoto tried to calm Shisui down .

' Are you out of your mind ! We have to save Fugaku and leave ! Don't you know what our clan did 100 years back ! '

' What is wrong ? ' Itachi felt that this will be very bad day . ' There is a goddamn kitsune in Konoha ! ' Shisui screamed . 

Hell broke loose .

( **Classroom** ) 

' Namikaze Boruto ! How many times will you be late ! '

' Sorry sorry but there was a ...'

' Black cat ? '

' How ...'

' Boruto ..'

' Yes ? '

' Detention .'

The class laughed as Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke mutters idiot to Boruto, who stuck out his tongue but got hit by Iruka .

Shikamaru smiled as he looked outside .

' Hey there is a cloud of smoke ! ' A kid pointed in the distance, other kids looked up as Iruka tried to calm them down .' Everyone calm down I am sure ...'

But he shuts up as Asuma and Kakashi opened the door . ' You all have to leave now ! '

( **Hogake tower** ) 

_It hurts ! It hurts ! It hurts !_

_Stop my pain !_

_Stop it !_

_Stop it !_

' Who is still alive ! ' Hiruzen screamed as he formed a seal to bind the Kitsune to the ground, but the kiitsune was stronger than it looked for his age .

' Can't we use chakra blokkers ! ' Hiashi screamed as his byakugan was activated .

' No those just will burn off .' Danzo said he looked more unharmed, Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at him .' You know this will happen did you not ! '

' What do you mean ? '

' You know I am not really aware of the kitsune history, why did he ...'

' Because my clan killed all of his kind ! ' Fugaku screamed as Minato holds him, who was fast enough to grab Fugaku from the Kitsune .

' Then you and your clan have to leave and find a hiding place ! ' 

' No we fight if this what it wants .' 

' What makes you saying he want to fight, maybe he got triggered ? ' Minato offers Shikaku nodded as he and the others all jumped to them .' What do you mean ? '

The kitsune hisses as he looks at Fugaku .' He would have attacked you the moment you stepped in the room but he did not, so young and full of rage you would not say he waits till he was closer to you or that we let us guard down .'

' You think that ...'

' Someone is letting something happen .'

_Stop it ! It hurts ! It hurts !_


End file.
